Furtivos
by skymoon
Summary: Sueños, miedos... EzraInez. Please reviews


Pido perdón, por no haber escuchado tus ruegos  
pido perdón, por las lágrimas que hablan de mí,  
pido perdón, por tus noches a solas  
pido perdón, por sufrir en silencio por ti.

Te pido perdón, a sabiendas que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón, de la única forma que se.

Devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la vida,  
recoge la ilusión  
que un día me arrancó tu corazón,  
y ahora...  
devuélveme la vida.

Yo no volveré, a quererte de nuevo a escondidas  
no intentaré, convertir mi futuro en tu hiel  
no viviré entre tantas mentiras.  
intentaré convencerte que siempre te amé...y yo

Te pido perdón, aún sabiendo que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón, de la única forma que se.

Devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la vida,  
recoge la ilusión  
que un día me arrancó tu corazón,  
y ahora...  
devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la vida,  
esconde en tu cajón  
los recortes de amargura de mi amor  
y ahora...

Devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la vida  
esconde en tu cajón  
los recortes de amargura de mi amor  
y ahora...  
devuélveme la vida  
devuélveme la vida,  
coge la ilusión  
que un día me arrancó tu corazón,  
y ahora...

Devuélveme la vida.

Ojos que se miraban furtivamente, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta. Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Ojos que seguían los movimientos de ella con el anhelo de que sus pasos la llevarán junto a él. Sin reconocer la profunda pasión de su corazón.

Noches en compañía de la soledad, sintiendo la presencia de la otra persona tras la delgada pared física que les separaba. Tras el espeso muro de silencio, de negación que envolvía sus corazones. Resquebrajándose.

Corazón palpitando alocadamente cuando él se exponía. Volviendo el rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas. Miedo a perder lo que nunca había tenido. Lo que se negaba a tener, el derecho de quererle.

Su reina oculta de corazones. Lo que nunca creyó que encontraría en un lugar así. En un lugar que jamás llegó a pensar que consideraría su único y anhelado hogar. Y la amaba. Aunque no lo reconociera. Aunque su cuerpo temblase imperceptiblemente cada mañana que la veía. Aunque iluminase el salón con que solo sonriera.

Un suspiro de sus labios era una daga en el corazón. Una mirada triste en sus ojos era un ansia casi dolorosa de abrazarle. Un deseo casi atávico de gritar que le dejasen, que no tenían derecho a maltratarle. Que estaban ciegos.

Tres días sin saber de ellos. Fingiendo que no estaba más preocupada de lo normal. No mostrando que se ahogaba de miedo. No hacer ver que moriría si él no volviera.

Mary Travis la veía todos los días asomarse discretamente. Todas las mañanas durante tres días, desafiando el frío de ese crudo invierno. Abrazando su cuerpo como intentando evitar que su corazón no la hiciese gritar su nombre. Sus ojos la seguían y supo que no había persona en la ciudad que mejor la entendiese que ella. La mañana del cuarto día, se sitúo a su lado.

-Ezra volverá. - Murmuró.

-Chris también. - Fue una sonrisa suave. Nadie se entendía mejor que ellas. Amando en silencio, traicionando sus sentimientos para que no lo supiera el mundo.

-Siempre supe que no sería Buck. - Una risa cantarina y triste brotó de la garganta de Inez Recillos. Sus bellos ojos brillaron intensamente ante ese comentario.

-Adoro a Buck pero no es él. Nadie se acerca a lo que él significa para mí. De igual forma que nadie se acerca a lo que Chris significa para ti.

-Muy cierto.

-Volverán.

-Porque no sean ido, ¿verdad?

-Por eso.

-¿Te lo crees?

-Ni por un momento pero…

-Hay que creerlo.

-Por eso.

-Por eso.

Estaba cubierto de polvo, con un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalando por su mejilla, desde la ceja, intentando limpiarlo con un pañuelo igual de mugriento que el resto de su persona. Cuando se apoyó en la barra del local ella le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

-Jamás pensé que le vería hacer algo así, _Sr. Standish_.

-Jamás pensé que no me importaría nada hacerlo. - Ambos miraron al hombre que se había situado junto al sureño.

-Deberías dejar que te lo curase, Ezra.

-No es nada, Sr. Jackson. De veras que aprecio tú diligencia pero me puedo ocupar yo.

-No sé preocupe, _Sr. Jackson_ la que se va a ocupar de esa _heridita_ soy yo aunque él no quiera. Será mejor que pase a la cocina, _Sr. Standish_.

-Sta. Recillos, de verdad que…

-He dicho que pase a la cocina.

-Ante una orden dicha con ese tono, Ezra yo no me atrevería a negarme.

-Rain suele hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad? - Nathan sonrió efusivamente mientras asentía.

La vio poner una cazuela con agua a calentar, luego buscar un trapo limpio. Una pequeña gasa surgió de algún rincón secreto. Y mientras ella se movía, él la seguía con la mirada.

-Lo siento. - Casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba.

-Mientras solo sea un rasguño no te mataré.

-Inez… - Ella se volvió a él para acercarse al hombre. Le miró en silencio mientras depositaba un dedo en sus labios.

-Ni una palabra.

-Pero…

-Ni una palabra. - Repitió la mujer mientras seguía mirándole. Luego se volvió para mojar levemente el trapo en el agua ya caliente, sus manos se habían unido en algún momento sin que ellos apenas lo percibieran. Tiró de esta unión para que la siguiera y ya cerca los dos del fogón, el trapo pasó suavemente por su herida. Un ligero fruncimiento del ceño por parte de él hizo que ella sonriera. - Quejica. - Él la devolvió la sonrisa y esta vez, sin saber cómo halló el valor para cogerla el rostro con las manos, acercar sus labios a los de la joven mujer y besarla. Como en sus sueños. Y como en sus sueños pronunció esas dos palabras.

-Te quiero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojos que se miraban furtivamente, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta. Solo ellos dos. Ojos que seguían los movimientos de ella con el anhelo de que sus pasos la llevaran junto a él. Reconociendo la profunda pasión de su corazón.

Noches en su compañía, sintiendo la presencia de la otra persona. Cuerpo junto a cuerpo, piel contra piel. Tras la música de jadeos, de suspiros. Aceptando el deseo poderoso de sus corazones. En uno solo.

Corazón palpitando alocadamente cuando él se exponía. Volviendo el rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas. Miedo a perder lo que nunca había tenido. Lo que había, por fin, aceptado tener. El derecho a amarle.

Su reina de corazones. A la que había encontrado sin siquiera pensar que pudiera hallarla en un lugar así. En un lugar que jamás llegó a pensar que consideraría su único y anhelado hogar. Pero que lo es. El único. Y la ama. Y lo reconoce. Porque su cuerpo tiembla imperceptiblemente cada mañana que la ve. Porque ilumina el salón con que solo sonría.

Un suspiro de sus labios es una sonrisa en su corazón. Una mirada triste es dejar fluir los abrazos que siempre quiso darle. Y se enfurece, no lo oculta. Nadie tiene derecho a tratarle mal. Están ciegos. Y le ama.


End file.
